scooter14sfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ScottieTheHottie
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Scooter14s Fanfictions Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey Scoot! Can we chat? Hi, Scoot. Go on chat Hey, go to chat. [[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 16:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey go to your wiki chat, because it won;t let me post the link. can u give me the link to the audition again i forgot to clikc on the link and i closed out of the chat lol Tiffany is roaming the streets! COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 05:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi can you go to chatzy. [[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 17:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hi, go to chatzy. [[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 01:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) on my website can u mabye help me with the character history for the 2nd episode im on chat my chat isnt working you can do all of mine and ill do all of your characters ok thanks i will do yours to hi do you wanna do the plot with jake and Jenna again im doing that episode now so i wil make sure no one else does it Can you do the character history for Alli, Dave, Mr. Turner, and Sav. I did the rest of the character historys by the way that was me Nlsoccer21 05:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) the one above It was amazing. I LOVED WHAT YOU DID WITH MINNIE! The next episode is going to be great. Talk to you later. From, Poodle 901 are you gona help me ithm ext episod or not pleae help me Nlsoccer21 16:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello hi here is my fanfiction http://degrassipathershigh.wikia.com/wiki/DegrassiPathersHigh_Wiki (Degrassiman4497 14:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC)) Hi! I'm sorry I haven't been contacting you. I'm just so busy! Email me for new ideas! BYE Hey Scott can i go on chat with me? I want to ask you something! ^^^ Who sent this??